


Catching Trains

by figure-skating-prompts (orphan_account)



Category: Figure Skating RPF
Genre: Established Relationship, Falling In Love, I Love You, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-27
Updated: 2018-06-27
Packaged: 2019-05-29 05:58:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,758
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15066677
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/figure-skating-prompts
Summary: Originally posted on Tumblr. Prompt: "[...]do you think you could possible write one with fluffy yuzusho getting together where they're hanging out or something and one of them falls asleep or something and the other one admits they have feelings thinking the other can't hear but they do[...]?""There was something very special about being able to take Shoma to Sendai. Not because Shoma had never been there before, because he had, of course, but because Yuzuru was able to take someone that he cared about very much to the city that he cared about very much."Or, "I think I'm falling in love with you."





	Catching Trains

They were tentatively something, and Yuzuru didn’t know how to take it.

Not that he wasn’t happy, because he was, incredibly so. But he also felt like he was a misstep away from doing something dumb and ruining everything forever. In which case, he would have to probably hide away in obscurity, also for forever. No pressure, really.

But he had to admit, there was something very special about being able to take Shoma to Sendai. Not because Shoma had never been there before, because he had, of course, but because Yuzuru was able to take someone that he cared about very much to the city that he cared about very much.

It was the city that encouraged him to keep skating, and it was still Yuzuru’s inspiration. With Shoma there, it was as if all the important parts of Yuzuru’s life had decided to converge together all at once.

He glanced down, and Shoma simultaneously looked up.

So this was very new, what they were doing, But Shoma was undeniably attracted to Yuzuru, and he had been for years. He was surprised that Yuzuru had actually reciprocated the feelings, a fact which Yuzuru found unbelievable. He had honestly believed that he had been rather obvious for quite a while. But he apparently wasn’t, which was fine.

They still had plenty of time now.

“Are you enjoying yourself?” Yuzuru asked, and Shoma nodded, smiling lightly. Of course, they were in Sendai, and Yuzuru wasn’t fortunate enough to not be recognized. And once he was noticed, then Shoma was, too, and the two had decided that they would just have to deal with the consequences.

“I am. It’s a beautiful place.” Shoma stared right at Yuzuru as he said it, and Yuzuru wasn’t quite sure what to make of it. He didn’t have to wait long to think about it, because the younger man added, “You’ve done so much.”

Normally, Yuzuru loved to hear about his accomplishments. He had a pride a mile wide, and he knew it, and everyone else did, too. But when it came to discussing his city, he found himself unable to take any credit for its reconstruction. When he was younger, he felt as if it was his responsibility to give back to the community, and though he didn’t feel like he was doing much, he had worked tirelessly. Now, he felt that donating was less of a responsibility and more of a natural reaction of his. If he could do his part to make the world a safer, better place, even if he only played a small role in it, he simply wanted to do so. There was nothing praiseworthy about it, though he wasn’t inclined to correct Shoma.

“I love it here,” Yuzuru simply said. He continued, “I love Toronto, and I’m glad I can train there, but–this is my home.”

“I like it here.”

Yuzuru smiled. “I’m glad you could come.”

They had a plan of spending the majority of the day in Sendai, then taking a train to Nagoya so that Shoma could spend some extra time with his family. Of course, Yuzuru was a bit worried about that part; Shoma had assured him that his family would like Yuzuru, but that was a subjective opinion on a subjective subject. Meaning, they could all hate Yuzuru quite easily.

He sincerely hoped not, because he was very fond of Shoma.

The two were walking, careful not to bring too much attention to themselves. Shoma kept looking around, and Yuzuru kept asking if he wanted to stop and see something more closely.

Of course, Shoma was content just window shopping, occasionally slowing down to get a better look at things. He smirked when he saw the Disney Store, and Yuzuru half-figured that he was about to ask if there were plenty of Winnie the Pooh merchandise. There was, of course, but Yuzuru couldn’t say for certain whether he was partly to blame for that particular fact.

Sometimes, Yuzuru found himself uncomfortable around Shoma, only because Shoma was the type of person who could sit in silence for hours on end and think nothing of it. But Yuzuru needed noise and excitement, and he struggled to be more laid back in Shoma’s presence.

But when they were in the city together, and Shoma didn’t seem like he wanted to say anything about the place, Yuzuru felt absolutely restless.

“Are you hungry?” the older man finally asked, noticing the train station nearby. They didn’t have to leave yet, but if he could show Shoma a little bit of the unique Sendai cuisine, the delicacies, then he wanted to do so.

Nodding, Shoma glanced over at the station. “What’s in there? Lunch?”

“Not really, just some treats. I was thinking we could have something sweet, and then we can eat something more substantial later. Is that alright with you?”

“Of course.” Shoma allowed himself to be led by Yuzuru, and the two ducked inside, Yuzuru expertly guiding his boyfriend (wow, what a word) around. It only took a moment for Yuzuru to find the shop he was looking for, and he walked inside, ducking his head by instinct. He didn’t necessarily want to be noticed yet, though he was certain that the inevitability would come.

Shoma seemed to have the same idea, though, and he followed suit.

A few minutes later, and Yuzuru handed Shoma a serving of mochi. It was coated in a soy spread, the light green contrasting well against the white cake. “Zunda mochi,” he explained as Shoma eyed it. “It’s basically our thing.”

Observing it only for a moment longer, Shoma took a bite, nodding. He waited to finish his bite before saying, “You weren’t lying when you said it was sweet. It’s really, really sweet,” he said, but he smiled, nodding. Relieved, Yuzuru took a bite of his own food, closing his eyes for the briefest of moments.

How did he make it here–home–with Shoma? The two were eating together, sightseeing together, and it was absolutely spectacular. And a little scary, of course.

The two continued to walk, Shoma making his way through the mochi rather quickly. “This is really good. You should have told me about it from the beginning.” He laughed lightly when Yuzuru elbowed him. “I’ll do anything for good food.”

“I was trying to save the best for last, but I guess you’re just an impatient person.” He only meant the jab halfway. Shoma wasn’t impatient at all, but he was fairly good at ruining a surprise. Such as now. But that was alright, Yuzuru decided, as the two continued to make their way through the city. Eventually, he had managed to convince the younger man to actually shop, and he had been quick to offer to carry all the bags.

This was a new thing for Yuzuru. Normally, he was quite comfortable with asking other people to hold this things, and he could accomplish that with just a sweet smile and a blink of his eyelashes. But he wanted to prove that he could be a support for Shoma, to show that he was strong enough for the both of them. Shoma had reluctantly given the bags away, still unsure of how he could go around to denying Yuzuru anything. So, they both still had things that they needed to learn.

At least they could grow together.

As the sun began to dip lower, the pair had to quicken their pace so that they could catch the earlier train. Yuzuru suspected that Shoma didn’t want to keep his family waiting up for too long. And Yuzuru certainly didn’t want one of his first impressions with Shoma’s parents (now that they were a couple) to be a negative and sleep-deprived one.

So, he was going to be a gentleman and get their son home at a decent hour.

Yuzuru plopped into his seat with a huff, dropping the bags across from him so that Shoma could sit beside him. The younger man did, already stifling a yawn, and Yuzuru smiled. “We’ve got a bit until we get there, so you can nap, if you want.”

“Mm,” Shoma answered, eyes already sliding shut.

That was the wonderful thing about Shoma–he could fall asleep anywhere, and almost instantaneously. And he was so adorable when he did it, that Yuzuru could only sit and watch for a few moments, fingers hovering over the younger man’s shoulder. He couldn’t disturb the moment, but he could certainly think of what he wanted to say to Shoma at that moment, if he were to disturb the moment.

That this was one of the greatest and laziest and bustling days he had ever had.

That Shoma was so easy-going and so pleasant to be around that Yuzuru had almost forgotten how nervous he was.

That his heart nearly stopped that one time that Shoma had almost tripped and just started laughing, and the sound was so perfect that Yuzuru wanted that sound immortalized forever.

That they hadn’t been together long, but a day like today had already told him that he wanted so many more days like this.

Tentatively, he let his fingers brush against Shoma’s hair, moving his bangs away from his face. The young man didn’t even stir, and Yuzuru smiled fondly. He tried to keep his touch light so that he didn’t bother Shoma. “I think I’m falling in love with you,” he whispered, and he wondered if saying such a thing would ruin the peace of the moment. But he felt it, and he said it.

Yuzuru sat back, glancing out the window. He was content with the silence and even felt himself nodding off a bit, but he heard rustling beside him and immediately snapped back to attention, yet he decided not to move, only to crack open an eye so that he could observe Shoma.

Shoma still had his eyes closed, a tired smile gracing his features. “I think I’m falling in love with you, too,” he muttered, as if he didn’t realize that Yuzuru was still awake. But he said it, and Yuzuru decided not to disrupt him yet. He was a bit concerned that Shoma had heard him, but he supposed that it was equally fair that he had overheard Shoma. So he figured that this moment could be both of their secrets.

That they were falling in love but didn’t yet want the other one to know it.

And maybe they could stay in that moment for a bit longer.

**Author's Note:**

> All my completed prompts are on figure-skating-prompts.tumblr.com, but if there's a fic on there you'd like to see here for easy access, let me know!


End file.
